Returned
by Learn-to-Love
Summary: Marla has been friends with Zoey and the gang for a month. All seems normal, until an ancient prophecy begins to unfold. Marla is scared crazy, but she knows she can trust her friends to help her throughout this pressuring time. This is only the start.
1. Marla, the fledgling

**Chapter 1: Marla**

I once thought that being a vampyre would mean being a freak. Vampyres had these unusual marks spreading across their foreheads and these powers that I couldn't explain very well, but I knew they had. And humans...well...were humans. The humans never had these markings or supercool powers or the urge to drain one of their blood. And those were the kind of freakish qualities that named one, of course, a freak.

Of course, my opinion of the vampyres had changed when I was Marked. When the goddess, Nyx, had officially blessed me. I was now living at the House of Night, which wasn't nearly as scary as my human friends had described it to be.

"Marla! Get up! Zoey and the gang are waiting for us!"

When Karissa had named Zoey just now, I went into panic mode. I was honestly a little scared of her. She was only a fledgling like most of us, but she had these amazing tattoos that spread, which only adult vampyres should have, but these were different. They'd spread all over her, and they were in a beautiful form of ancient symbols. But it wasn't these marks that frightened me. It was her power over all five of the affinities. Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. If I pissed her off, she could blast me with those affinities. Fortunately, though, she never paid much attention to me.

"Also, I heard that Zoey and Stark are through.

"He's her Warrior, Karissa. They can't just break up and be expected to ignore each other. Duh!" I backfired. I thought about how Zoey and Stark were technically never a thing as I quickly put on a little eyeliner and mascara in the mirror. I tried my best to ignore the unusual crescent on my forehead. Personally, I wished I was one of those Red Fledglings like Stark and Stevie Rae only because I thought that red would go better with my pale skin tone better than blue. But I can't always get my way. When I was finished applying the tiny bit of makeup, I hopped out of the bathroom.

"I know, Marla, but get this. You know Kalona, right? The hot fallen angel guy that Zoey killed? She still isn't over him. Maybe that might weaken his Warrior oath to her or something."

Karissa was pretty much madly in love with Stark. Well, you couldn't deny that he was insanely hot. But still. It was majorly obvious that he was in love with Zoey, and plus, he hardly even noticed Karissa. Pretty sad, huh?

"You wish. Come on, let's go."

****

"Are you still afraid of Zoey?" Karissa asked as we entered the cafeteria. (Dining hall is what the fledglings and vampyres called it)

"She's got those powers." I answered as I got a box of Fruity Pebbles at the breakfast line and stared at Zoey's booth. There was her, Erin and Shaunee, (as who we liked to call them "Twins". I mean, Goddess! Their finishing each other's sentences like they could read minds was freaky!) Damien and Jack, (who are, yes, a couple. And yes, they're gay. Got a problem with it?) Aphrodite and her superhot warrior Darius, and last but not least, Stark.

"So what? Zoey's cool. She's really nice. She's so not the type of person who uses her powers against othersOHMYGOD!" Yep. Karissa saw Stark. And now she was hyperventilating. "What should I do? Do I look good?"

"Yes, Karissa, you look great, but Stark is kinda in love with Zoey, remember? He's her warrior, too, so it's not like he checks out other girls."

"There is always a possibility, Marla. Always a possibility."

So Karissa and I walked over to Zoey and the gang's booth, and we were pelted with greetings.

"Hey, Karissa! What's up, Marla?" Shaunee and Erin both greeted together.

"Morning, Marla. Morning Karissa," Damien said, but didn't look up from his Vamp Soc book.

"Hi guys!" Jack smiled at us.

"Hey Marla and Karissa," Zoey finally greeted. She smiled at me quite awkwardly, which made me feel, well, very awkward.


	2. Zoey

**Chapter 2: Zoey**

I could sense something about Marla that wasn't right. She seemed very much like a normal fledgling who'd just been Marked nearly a month ago. And she was actually really pretty. Her hair was pitch black and her skin was about near the whitest I've ever seen. But something about her was...off. She was really nice, but her friend Karissa reminded me very much of my ex-best-friend Kayla (Who went after my human almost-ex-boyfriend Heath). It was obvious Karissa has a thing for Stark, and it just downright pissed me off. Anyway, I considered Marla as part of our group. But the feeling in my gut which meant that Nyx was sending me a sign had been screaming at me that I should keep a close eye on her. I knew that, somehow, she was more than what she appeared to be. Whether she knew it or not.

"Zoey? Did you hear what I asked?"

"Huh? What?" Was my brilliant answer. I heard Aphrodite snort unattractively and I stifled an eye-roll at her. Damien shot Aphrodite a quick glare, and continued.

"I asked, 'Have you contacted Stevie Rae yet?' and you were just staring off into space."

"Oh, well hell. I guess after defeating Kalona and Neferet, I've sorta forgotten to call her." Yeah. I burned the bitch Neferet right up. I hadn't really defeated Kalona, though. Something about Grandma's blessing had turned him good. And Nyx had accepted him into her realm again, obviously knowing she could trust him. That reminds me, I really need to call up Grandma, too!

"Well, I'm sure Stevie Rae's okay. She did what we thought was nearly impossible. She turned the evil Red Fledglings good. So, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Stark spoke.

"Still, don't you think Stevie Rae would like to hear from Z? I mean, don't you think she would like to hear from her best friend?" Damien argued.

"If Stevie Rae wanted to talk to Zoey so badly, she woulda called her by now, don't ya think?" Aphrodite pitched in.

"Why don't you shut up?" Erin said.

"Or drop dead? Personally, I'd prefer the drop dead more," Shaunee added.

"Guys! Guys! Stop! It's alright, I'll just call Stevie Rae up and see what she's been up to. No biggie. Goddess, you all are just so hard to live with sometimes." I stopped the chaos against Aphrodite and she gave me a "thank you!" look. I smiled back at her. And Darius put his arm around her and kissed her. At least somebody loved her for her bitchy self.

"Hey, um, Zoey?" Marla asked me. I turned next to me. She must've sat there while I was in my head again.

"Yeah?"

"We're friends, right?" Marla was so shy around me. She didn't have to be afraid of me. It was actually a little insulting, but I ignored it.

"Of course, Marla. You're part of our group. Why?"

"I was just asking. You guys all have these supercool powers over affinities. I am just a newbie kid so...I really don't know."

"Just be patient. Nyx gifts us all. There's something special about everyone. And you'll discover it about yourself. So don't get worked up about that, okay?"

"Yeah. But I've seen the way you look at me. Like you think I'm hiding a secret. I just want to tell you that I have no majorly bad secrets to keep. So why-?"

I didn't want to lie to her. So I'll just spit it out. "Well, something about you is different than the other fledglings. Different than us. I have that feeling, and trust me, that feeling is never wrong. I know."

"Well...I don't really understand. I don't' mean to be annoying. I'm just kinda new at this stuff. I don't have problems in the classes, but with the affinities and such. The Red Fledglings...I don't get that stuff." I knew exactly how Marla felt.

"Sometimes, it takes a while to understand something. You have a lot of time here at the House of Night. And if you don't understand, we'll help you as much as we can. We're all friends here. Anyway, you just have to be patient and let it come to you. Trust me, it will. Nyx never keeps anyone in the dark." Obviously, what I said made Marla very satisfied and she nodded happily. I smiled back at her. She was really nice. I knew whatever that feeling was that I had about her, it wasn't bad.

"Thank you so much, Zoey. I'm glad all of you guys have accepted me." Then we all burst into random chatter.


	3. Stark

**Chapter 3: Stark**

Zoey is my High Priestess? Yes. I am her Warrior? Yes. I am in love with her? No. Okay...maybe. I don't really know. I do feel the urge to protect her, but to seduce her? Okay. Yep. I'm in love with her. Definitely. I mean, come on. She's hot. I also sense the anger she feels when the Karissa girl stares at me. I am fully aware of her attraction to me, because my enhanced hearing can pick up her comments about me to Marla. But I don't care about Karissa. I care about Zoey. And I think it is ridiculous that she would get jealous over Karissa's attraction to me. I said it was ridiculous, but I didn't say I didn't like it. Girl fights are just hilarious.

What sucks is that Zoey is attracted to two guys. I can feel it. And it did nothing but pain me. I guess I was lucky enough to be one of them, but not lucky enough to be the only guy. She was over Erik. He wasn't over her, though. So I'd have to watch out for whatever he could possibly do to win her back. But she currently liked Heath and me. Fortunately, I considered Heath an alright guy. But he could be quite possessive of her, which is the main reason she dumped Erik, but certainly didn't seem to care that Heath did it. That just plain pissed me off! But I had to accept it. I was her Warrior, and I couldn't let my feelings for her get in the way of what I had to do for her. So, Stark, just ignore it. Ignore him. Focus on your job. Your Warrior's Oath.

But that didn't help. I had to sleep with Zoey tonight. Kalona had turned good, but I had to sleep with her, just in case he decided to mess with her dreams again. Or...maybe it was an excuse to try and make out with her...after all, she never was upset that I kissed her. But I'd rather just not mention that part to Zoey.

***

"Hey, Zoey. What's up?" I caught her by herself outside. Some alone time with her was a miracle at most times. But it was business I needed to attend to.

"Stark! I've been looking for you!" I sensed it. I knew. Zoey needed to see me.

"I know. You needed to see me. I'll be here for you anytime." I kissed her gently, and again, she didn't complain.

"Yep. So, you know how I have been trying to balance my attraction for you and Heath?" she asked.

"Yes." I could hear the disappointment in my voice. I never liked talking about her attraction for other guys with her.

"I-" and then it came. A large Raven Mocker came and slashed Zoey's arm really badly. I had, fortunately, my bow and arrow strapped to my back. I lifted it and aimed.

"Prepare to die, you bastard!" And I shot it straight in the heart. It fell to the ground, and disinigrated. I ran to Zoey, and immediately noticed how badly she was bleeding. I kept whispering how it was going to be okay as I picked her up and carried her to Goddess-knows-where my instincts were taking me. And then I saw that they were taking me to Darius. "Darius! Zoey's hurt! Somehow, a damn Raven Mocker came."

"Raven Mocker? They're all supposed to be gone. What was a Raven Mocker doing here?" Darius asked as he and I carried Zoey to the infirmary. As soon as we got in and he got the emergency equipment out, I knelt beside her and felt tears fall down my cheeks. Yeah. Very manly, Stark.

"She's going to be okay. She's survived worse..." Darius explained as he was wrapping something around her arm. I already knew that. "She is losing a lot of blood. Do you think she could drink from you?"

"But the Imprint with Heath...it will be broken." Wait. The Imprint with Heath will be broken. Hell yeah! "I'll do anything to make Zoey safe." I took the pocketknife that Darius offered to be and slashed my left wrist with it. Zoey was moaning in pain, and I couldn't bear it. "Zoey, it'll be all right. You've survived much worse than this." I offered my wrist to her, and she stared at me, bewildered. "Go on, Zoey. You need it. And Heath isn't here to help you now. So you'll have to settle for me." I forced a smile, and she reluctantly began sucking the blood for my wrist.

And then I felt the immediate wanting of her. But I resisted acting like I wanted to have sex with her (which would be awesome) because I had to save her life, and plus, not in front of Darius. I acted normally as Zoey's moans of pleasure filled the room. And I knew that her Imprint with Heath had been broken. Zoey felt the pain that Heath felt just now, and I'd just felt it too.

**Heath**

And then the pain hit me. The pain that had been caused a few months ago when my first Imprint with Zoey had been broken. And I felt it just now, too, meaning that Zoey had Imprinted with someone else. Damn it! Not again!

I felt the quick shudder of the final break of our Imprint, but I was still hurt from the possibility of what she could've just done. Last time she'd had sex with that Loren guy. The one who used her. I wonder what she'd just done. But, somehow, I knew sex wasn't the cause this time. I somehow knew that this was something else. And so I got straight in my truck to drive to the House of Night to see my Zo. Even though our Imprint was broken, I was still in love with her, just as I'd always been since third grade.


	4. Marla, the New Goddess

**Chapter 4: Marla**

We all rushed to the infirmary where Zoey was. I'd gotten a call from Stark to get the rest of the gang and head there. So I obeyed. We burst into the room at the same time to see Stark staring at his wrist and Zoey laying back, breathing hard.

"Zoey! Are you okay?" Aphrodite exclaimed as she rushed to Darius's side.

"You drank!" Shaunee almost laughed.

"From Stark!" Erin did laugh.

"Which means," Shaunee continued.

"Your Imprint with Heath is-" Erin almost finished the sentence when Darius interrupted.

"And, that doesn't matter at this moment, because Zoey has just been attacked by a Raven Mocker. You need to stay here and comfort her while Stark and I go search the perimeter. Come, Stark." I saw Stark lightly kiss Zoey and reluctantly stand up and leave the room with Darius, and Karissa tensed beside me. I'd heard about the Raven Mockers, but I didn't actually get the full detail of what Zoey and the House of Night had been through. And I was glad that I wasn't part of the House of Night students, then. But I sure remembered being stuck at home with no electricity whatsoever.

"Zoey, you're okay, right?" I walked up beside her and examined the bandage wrapped on her upper arm. She smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Thanks for the support, guys. I couldn't imagine being here without you all." She met each of our gazes. I was actually part of the 'you all'. I felt accepted.

"No problem, Zoey." Shaunee and Erin said together.

"Don't mention it," Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, Zoey. We'll always be there for you." Damien smiled.

"Always." Jack emphasized the word.

"Definitely, forever." I added. Everyone turned to stare at me, and I felt awkward. "What?"

"Shit, Marla, we're not looking at you. Quit being so self-conscience. Karissa just left the room." Aphrodite answered. So they were looking over my shoulder. I turned. Karissa had left. Why would she walk out on Zoey like that?

"I'll go see what's up with her. I'll be right back, okay?" Everyone smiled and nodded at me, and turned back to Zoey and dissolved into conversations as I left to find Karissa. What was up with her? She never spoke to Zoey, and I wondered if she despised her or something.

***

I walked outside to head to the girls' dorm. Just in case she was outside or something, I called her name. "Karissa!" I shouted. "Karissa!" But there was no reply, and I became angry as much as I became worried.

"You are sssssso unaware, young fledgling," a hissing voice spoke as a large raven came and slashed my neck. Suddenly, my whole world became black.

***

_Marla Marie Cosme_, a far away voice called my name, which I'd decided not to change. My name was me. I couldn't change me. I was still in black, but the voice still came from all around me, and it sounded totally unfamiliar. _You are different. There are the normal fledglings. There are the Red Fledglings. And then there's you. You are the beginning of a whole new species, completely different from them both._

"Who are you?" I managed to ask. My voice echoed like it would on a quiet, snowy morning. This somehow frightened me.

_I am the spirit of an ancient one. _I realized the voice was male, and it had an icy tone to it.

"Am I dead?" I asked, quite cowardly.

_No, you aren't. You have just been Recreated. You've been remade into a whole new being. You are the most advanced vampyre that shall ever be known. You are the New Goddess._

"Who the heck is the New Goddess?" I asked. "And I'm just a fledgling. You've got it wrong. Maybe you've mistaken me for-"

_I do not mistake, Marla Marie Cosme! Believe it! _the voice hissed. And then it calmed and spoke as it had before. _You will awaken and discover who you are. There shall be no need of an explanation from me. And when you discover, I shall return. Now, AWAKEN!_

I sat straight up from the ground. Reality and memory rushed back to me. My neck wasn't hurting. I felt around for the deep cut that I expected. I felt nothing. So I quickly ran into the girls' dorm and ran down the hall to my room. Karissa wasn't there, but that wasn't what I was worrying about right now. "_You will awaken and discover who you are ,_" the voice repeated. I ran straight into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. And it wasn't the fact that there was no cut on my neck that sent me into panic mode.

There was a large pattern of multi-colored and black tattoos that spread across my face, neck, and down my arms. I could feel the tingling sensation all over my body. I knew what I'd find later, when I would take a shower. Now I think I knew how Zoey felt.

***

I picked up my phone and dialed Zoey's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Marla?" she answered. "Did you find Karissa yet?"

"No." I was out of breath. "I need to ask you something important."

She sighed. "What?"

"Are you recovered?"

"Yeah."

"Great. You need to bring the whole gang down here. Especially Damien."

"Okay. We'll be there in a flash."

"Thanks," I replied, and hung up. I waited for them to arrive.

**Chapter 5: Marla**

I could hear a bunch of voices on their way to my room. I opened it to let my new friends walk in. Zoey, Erin and Shaunee, Aphrodite, Jack, and thank Goddess, Damien. Stark and Darius finally trailed in after them, and at that moment, they all gawked at me.

"Oh shit!" Erin nearly screamed.

"You're marks are..." Shaunee couldn't say anything else.

"Shit, Marla! Your tattoos are just like Zoey's! Except they're three different colors and..."Aphrodite's sentence trailed off.

"This is...unexplainable..." Darius spoke. "You can't be-" and he stopped.

"Marla. You're very...pretty." Was all Jack said. Stark and Damien hadn't said anything at all. Neither had Zoey. She just stared at me like she'd just had a nightmare that came true. And Damien's look meant that he knew something.

"I'm scared." was all I said.

"Marla, tell us everything that happened," Damien demanded. And so I began.

"I was headed to the girls' dorm when a Raven Mocker attacked me. It said something like 'You're so unaware' and it slashed my neck. I fainted and suddenly, I had a dream. A nightmare. A vision, whatever. It was pitch black so I couldn't see anything, but a voice came. He said that I was Recreated. It was a male's voice. He knew me. He called me by my full name, Marla Marie Cosme. He said that I was something called a New Goddess," then I turned to Damien. His eyes were wide with shock. "And I figured you'd know, Damien. He said that I'd awaken to see this," I pointed to my markings and everyone gasped.

"Marla, the New Goddess was one from a prophecy. You wouldn't know about her yet. The prophecy states that the New Goddess will be the ultimate savior of the night. Here," Damien pulled a large book from my computer desk and opened it. "Read this."

The book was open to a picture of a beautiful stained glass window. It had a picture of a woman with multi-colored tattoos just like mine. She had black hair...just like mine. And super pale skin...just like mine. She looked...just like me. "Impossible..." I whispered.

_**The prophecy states that the night will collide into the day. The moon will combine with the sun. If this shall be allowed, the existence of all species will end. However, the New Goddess shall rise from the Recreation of a fledgling. The prophecy of the New Goddess states that it will be she who ends the collision of night and day. It shall be she who saves Earth as we know it.**_

And under the picture of the written script, the book read, "This prophecy has been known to be a myth, but vampyres still keep a close eye on it..."

"I'm supposed to save the _world_??" I squeaked.

"Ah, hell," Zoey stated when Heath burst into the room.

"Oh, shit, Marla!" he gasped when he saw me.

"Yeah. Oh shit, indeed," I muttered.


	5. Karissa

**Chapter 5: Karissa**

God, I hated Zoey so much. She thinks that just because she's got those powers over all of the affinities, unusual marks, and the hottest guy in the school in love with her meant that she was the best thing in the universe. Well, she wasn't. What really pissed me off is that Marla was scared of the bitch. If she was scared of that bitch Zoey, she would definitely be scared shitless if she found out what powers I had. But I couldn't let anyone know, because if they found out that I was the ultimate threat of Nyx, then some serious trouble would wreak havoc on this crappy school. From the details I've heard about my lord Kalona and damn Neferet, their control over Tulsa would be a tiny misdemeaneor compared to what I could and would do.I couldn't let Marla follow me, so I sent the damn Raven Mocker to pretty much slice her gorgeous face up. I wonder where she was, and if the Raven Mocker did its job like I commanded it to...and I also thought about my "meeting" with sexy Kalona.

***

"Hey, Rephaim!" I had called his name when I was sure nobody had noticed my absence yet. "Rephaim, dammit!"

"Yesssssssss?" Rephaim had sounded unusually human other than the freaky hissing, but I was sure that he was on my side...after all, he'd just messed up Zoey and Stevie Rae was dead. And he knew not to let anyone discover her body.

"Oh, there you are. Listen, freaky birdboy, you need to do me a huge favor. I know I can count on you."

"It dependssss on what it issssss you want me to do." Suddenly, I could of swore I'd seen something-I couldn't tell what-flash in his eyes. I decided to ignore it.

"Yeah. I need you to find Marla Cosme, and she's probably out looking for me right now. I can't let her find me. So I need you find her and either disable her permanently or kill her. Either way would do for me. But mostly, I'd prefer you kill her.

"Don't you think it'sssssss bound that the fledglingssssss would be suspiciousssss if they found their friend dead?"

"You're right...I should think about this kind of stuff more clearly...kill her and then take her body somewhere where nobody will find it. That way, the fledglings would just think she's gone missing."

"Fine. But you'll owe me."

"I don't owe you shit! You're Kalona's favorite son for hell's sake! Now hurry up and find the bitch Marla and slice her up. I have to meet with your daddy." Rephaim hesitated, then nodded. He flew off, and as quick as that, I disappeared into Nyx's realm. As soon as I arrived, Kalona stood just as gorgeous as his god-like self. He was even sexier than Stark, but they were both taken, apparently. I mean, how many guys could all at once be in love with Zoey? She wasn't that pretty...Okay, okay, Karissa...don't be jealous. Get this meeting over and done with. Don't think about attractions at all...think about your job.

"Karissa! It is very much a pleasure to see you here!"

"It's dangerous for us to meet here. Nyx knows of my betrayal, and when she figures out that you've betrayed her _once again_, then our plans are screwed."

"I have thought about that. Come with me." Kalona suddenly took my hand, and a shiver coursed through my body. Before I knew it, we were in a normal-looking bedroom. It was very big, and I wondered why we were here. Kalona slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on it. What the hell? A damn _bedroom_? I suddenly wanted to do some nasty stuff, but I tried my best to ignore it, and I sat on the huge sofa that was located in the right corner. One of Kalona's eyebrows rose, questioning my refusal to sit next to him, obviously. "You must be wondering why we're here. This bedroom had once been Neferet's. And the house in which this bedroom belongs to was hers." He shook his head sadly.

"You say was-"

"The Tsi Sgili was a threat to my existence. She used me for sex and control. I couldn't let that get in the way of who and what I truly am." I wanted to laugh. Kalona had always been addicted to sex and control. "I understand what you're thinking, dear Karissa, but let me help _you _understand that sex and control isn't who I am anymore. Aya has changed me. I was in love with sex when I fell. But when I was forced to live with Aya's spririt for so long, I had truly learned that I was in love with her. Her spirit is in Zoey; I sense it. Knowing that some of Aya is in the unique girl, I know it is my destiny to be her king. And knowing that she was created to love me, she is destined to be my queen. Do you understand now, Karissa? The Tsi Sgili was simply my savior. But she wanted more, and so...I had to get rid of her." I could feel the jealousy of his feelings for Zoey and the fact that he'd had sex with Neferet overwhelm me. I couldn't take it.

"You willingly screwed Neferet!" I snapped. Kalona rose an eyebrow again.

"Excuse me?"

"You willingly had sex with Neferet. You let her control you."

"Yes, I did. I suppose you're right. Those are the reasons I rid of her. I couldn't let her play with my feelings like that. I knew that it wasn't her I really wanted."

"Aya is what you want..." I muttered.

"Yes, Karissa." Then he laughed really loud. "I can sense jealousy dominate your emotions." And he laughed some more. I was really pissed, now.

"Well, don't let me get in the way. I suppose I should leave. I don't want to end up like Neferet." I had just started to try to disappear from this retched room, when he suddenly grabbed my arm. That was fast.

"Don't leave, Karissa. I believe we have plans to discuss?"

"I thought so, too!" I yelled. His hand had suddenly caressed my cheek, and my anger had just completely dissolved away.

"Don't let anger overwhelm you. Come." he pulled me to the bed, and made me sit next to him this time. "What did you have in mind?"

"I know you're still evil. Nobody else knows. We could use that as an advantage. If we could somehow take over Nyx's realm, and-"

Kalona shook his head almost sadly. Like he'd been defeated. "I'm afraid that that isn't possible. Nyx has infinite power. Not even I could gain the slightest hint of control."

"Oh. Well-"

"Perhaps we can discuss this later. I know that I have admitted that I love Aya so much more than power itself, but I do feel much attraction to you. I am a complicated creature, and a complicating one, indeed. This isn't the same as what the Tsi Sgili and I had..." suddenly, Kalona's hand moved from my cheek, down my neck, to my arm and elbow, then to my waist. He stopped there, and his wings caressed me. I couldn't say no. This is what I had dreamed of for as long as I'd known Kalona. I _wanted _him to touch me. His hand continued to my leg, then to my calf and he hooked my leg around his waist. His lips suddenly crushed mine with eagerness...if I'd known that I would lose my viginity to this man, I wouldn't have even thought about walking out on him when I tried to...

***

I thought about what happened just a few hours ago. My head swam with unbelief. _Kalona _was attracted to _me_! Well, he loved Aya. But she was a stupid spirit. And Zoey and Aya aren't the same. Zoey even knew that, too! Unfortunately, Kalona was too stubborn to give up on Aya. In the middle of my thoughts, my phone rang. Holy shit! It was Marla! How the hell did-? I would have to speak with Rephaim. He'd failed on killing Zoey, and now Marla? Did he even kill Stevie Rae?

"Hello?" I answered in my most innocent voice.

"Karissa! Where were you? Never mind, just come to my room. Zoey and the rest of them are here. I've just been renamed New Goddess!" and she hung up. I had to see what she was talking about, so I readied myself for serious interrogation of my ditching and headed for the girls' dorm. Whatever Marla was talking about, I had a feeling that this was bad. Very, very bad for Kalona and I.


	6. Zoey II

**Chapter 6: Zoey**

I knew nothing of this New Goddess. But, obviously, Damien knew a lot about her. And this was just a very confusing time for all of us.

"So is this New Goddess thing with Marla good or bad?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and then Marla, back and forth.

"It's kind of both," Damien explained. "You see, it's bad because this means something evil is coming our way, obviously, or the prophecy wouldn't have begun yet. It's good, because Marla is a goddess, now. She has yet-to-be-discovered powers. When we figure out what she can do, since the prophecy really doesn't state how she defeats whatever evil is coming, she'll be able to defeat it."

"Not to be intruding or anything..." suddenly, Erik strode into the room, and Stark quickly moved really close to me. I mean _close_. I was surprised, and I suddenly felt really awkward. But I tried to ignore it. I mean, we have much more serious issues to handle! "But I bumped into Karissa on the way here..." and following Erik was Karissa. She appeared emotionless.

"I told him that I was worried about Marla, that's all. The call kinda freaked me out right away, and I found Erik walking by when I was headed to the girls' dorm." Karissa spoke faintly as she stood near the corner of the room. Everybody just nodded and turned toward Marla.

"So, what's with her?" Erik asked curiously, as he moved to stand near Marla. He looked around the room and suddenly asked, "Where's Jack?"

"I don't know, but that's not the point right now." Damien spoke a little too quickly and looked at Marla. "The point is that we have a serious event happening quite soon, and we need to decode whatever is coming our way."

"Well," Marla spoke up. "It says that night and day will combine. And the sun and moon will come together? Somehow, whatever happens then will destroy everything. And I have to prevent it. But Damien, I'm not trying to be negative, but the prophecy doesn't say anything about what the outcome will be. It's not for certain that I'll be able to defeat it. And I certainly can't all by myself."

"I see what you mean..." Damien took the book from Marla and stared at the page, and back at Marla. "We know you're the New Goddess. I'll read the prophecy out to all of you guys. Here's what it says:'..._the night will collide into the day. The moon will combine with the sun. If this shall be allowed, the existence of all species will end. However, the New Goddess shall rise from the Recreation of a fledgling. The prophecy of the New Goddess states that it will be she who ends the collision of night and day. It shall be she who saves Earth as we know it**.' **_What we need to figure out is exactly what is causing night and day to collide and how and when it'll happen. We also need to find out how this will terminate the Earth. We get the 'the New Goddess shall rise from the Recreation of a fledgling' because Marla has just been fully changed into the most sophisticated vampyre. A Goddess. We need to understand how she will save the world." His lecture sent question marks to all of our faces. Except Marla's. And then I suddenly understood.

"Perhaps we can cast a circle. We can ask for guideance from Nyx. Maybe she can help us. Obviously, the New Goddess is still on our side." I suggested. Marla couldn't help smiling. I smiled back at her and I moved to stand next to her. Erik immediately went to the corner with Karissa and whispered something in her ear. She glared at me, and I knew he said something about me. "Alright, Erik! If you and Karissa have a problem with me, then leave!" My voice was so filled with power, that both of them flinched and left us. As soon as they did that, Jack entered the room with a sad look on his face. "Hey, Jack." I spoke softly to him. He just nodded and sat on Marla's bed. He looked at his shoes. Then we all turned to Damien, and all he did was shrug.

"Hey, Zoey..."Jack sighed. "Hey guys." Then he hesitated, and spoke again. "Damien."

"Jack." Damien replied sharply. We stared at Damien with surprised looks on our faces, and he immediately changed the subject. "So, Zoey, are we going to cast the circle?"

"I'm thinking yes. We need whatever help we can get if this prophecy is unfolding. Let's get some sleep for now. It's past curfew. And it'll be daylight soon." I was right. It was 5:30 in the morning. Then I thought about Stevie Rae. Was she okay? "We'll cast the circle first thing when we get up. We need this information as soon as possible." Everyone nodded, and several yawns erupted throughout the room.

"Karissa is my roomie. Could you find her and tell her it's time to return to the dorms?" Marla asked sleepily. I nodded.

"Of course I will." Karissa was officially on my Bitch List. She was really starting to irritate me. How could Marla stand rooming with her?

We all walked out except Marla, of course. I had to find Karissa to tell her to return. So I walked out into the cold soon-to-be morning. to search for her. I immediately found her and Erik by a large oak tree. I stomped over to them.

"Hey, Karissa, Erik. It's past curfew. Karissa, Marla asked me to to get you. You should probably support your friend." She glared at me and turned away from Erik.

"Look, I know you are a High Priestess in training. I know you're special to Nyx. I'm not meaning to disrespect you or anything," she spoke in an innocent tone. "But just because you've got all those tattoos and affinities for all the elements, and all those boys that just adore you!" She suddenly added in a sarcastic tone. Erik couphed to hide his laugh and she whipped her head toward him. "Everybody knows you're still in love with Zoey! Quit the I'm-too-cool-to-love shit! You may want everyone to think you've moved on with 'sexy Venus!'," she used that same sarcastic tone with her "sexy Venus" comment and continued. "But we all know you're using her to make Zoey jealous." Erik just glared at both of us and walked away, quickly disappearing into the soon-to-be morning. "Anyway, Zoey, as I was saying. Just because you've got all the good stuff doesn't mean you're the best there is. So quit always trying to intimidate everybody."

"I wasn't trying to indimidate _anyone_, Karissa. I just think you're jealous. That's it right there. I can't help it that guys like me. Maybe if you weren't so bitchy guys would like you." She stepped back like I'd slapped her.

"For your information, Zoey, guys do like me. You just don't know it!"

"Whatever. Nyx has blessed me. But everyone is the child of Nyx. She loves everybody. She gifts everybody. So don't be angry with me for something that I had no choice in. And I'm sorry for assuming you're jealous. And you should make wild guesses yourself. I've had enough haters."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy whatever Nyx has done to you. And you know what? Don't treat me like some stupid normal fledgling. Don't mess with me, because you don't know what I'm capable of, Ms. _Thang_!" She stalked away where Erik had went, and I didn't even bother to remind her that Marla wanted her back in the dorm. Someone as nice as Marla doesn't need someone as bitchy as Karissa for a friend. And the "Ms. _Thang_" effect wasn't very necessary. It was very lame. I headed straight back to the dorm, knowing that Stark was there.

And he was. I walked into my room, and he was there, sitting on the bed. "Hey, Zoey." He smiled at me when I sat next to him.

"I'm tired, Stark. Just let me change real fast. You can leave if you want."

"Nope. I can't let my High Priestess have any chances in danger. I'm staying." We smiled at each other for the next moment, and I grabbed my sleepwear and headed to the bathroom. I took a hot shower and brushed my teeth, and then I lay down next to Stark. He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear. "You can sleep now. There's no need to be so anxious. We'll get through this New Goddess stuff. Don't be worried about her."

"I am, though. Marla's our friend. And she's very scared, obviously. And I know for certain that Nyx would want us to help her." Stark chuckled a little and tightened his arm around me.

"I didn't say we couldn't help her. I said there's no need to be so worried about this situation. No matter how bad things get, we always get through it. You know that, Zoey." Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't gentle like his kisses always were. This was more like a I-Wanna-Make-Out-With-You kiss. I was too tired for making out right now, even though I really wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Stark. I'm just really tired-"

"I understand. Just sleep. I'm sorry for trying to make out with you." It was light enough in the room so I could see his cocky smile.

"Maybe tomorrow," I whispered. When I was on the verge to unconscienceness, Stark spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Zoey, but I have one more thing to ask. Do you think it would it be weird for you to have a warrior as a boyfriend?"

"I dunno. Ask Aphrodite. Darius is her warrior and boyfriend."

"But I'm asking you."

"_I _wouldn't think so." I answered sleepily.

"Oh. Okay." I could hear his smile. I was too tired to open my eyes. "Would you want _your _warrior to be your boyfriend, too? If he was good enough?"

"He is totally good enough. And...if this is your way of asking me to be your girlfriend..." I yawned suddenly. "Then I accept."

"Sweeeeet." Stark kissed me gently this time and whispered. "I'm sorry for awaking you. And uh..." he hesitated, then whispered the quietest and fastest ever "Iloveyou." I could tell that he'd never told any girl that before, and he waited for my response. I hesitated, then replied.

"I love you, too, Stark." And I quickly fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Aphrodite

**Chapter 7: Aphrodite**

"Our friends are waiting for us."Darius awoke me. "I believe it is time to awaken. The circle shall have been cast before long." I quickly shot out of bed and into the shower. Right after that, I brushed my teeth and dressed into an outfit that made me look sexy. A pair of cute black Stiletto boots, a sexy black short skirt, and a velvet black sweater. I felt really sexy in all black. I put on some lip gloss and totally not surprising, Darius was waiting for me right outside the bathroom door.

"You look beautiful today, Aphrodite." I planted a kiss on his lips and replied.

"Thanks. You look hot and handsome, as always." Together, we headed to the dining hall. On the way there, I was thinking about how awesome it was that the professors here had let me stay here with the fledglings and since I wasn't one anymore, I was totally excused from classes. So right after breakfast, I was gonna do some shopping and check on Stevie Rae.

I couldn't tell the rest of them about her. Not yet at least. I had checked on Stevie Rae and the few Red Fledglings who'd decided to stay with her and found her and a stupid Raven Mocker conversing in the tunnels, and I was surprised she couldn't hear me approaching. Apparently, they were imprinted, which made me sick. But I forced Stevie Rae to fill me in using my awesome powers of persuading. So now I knew about him. And I bet that is was Rephaim, no matter how good Stevie Rae thought he was, who decided to mess with all of us. I wasn't sure. But Stevie Rae practically begged me not to tell anyone about the stupid Raven Mocker. So I agreed, because she'd probably had a good reason for not mentioning him to anyone, whether it was embarrassment or not.

"Are you alright, Aphrodite?" Zoey asked. I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked around, and found myself in my place at the booth. I didn't even remember walking into the dining hall.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Everyone else was eating. I was going to eat later. Right now I wasn't hungry. "So, are you and Stark doing okay?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah. We are..." Zoey trailed off, obviously thinking about it a lot. I found myself chuckling to myself when the twins sent the every-second hateful remarks to me.

"What are you laughing about?" Shaunee snapped.

"I would say her reflection in the mirror, but she thinks she's too hot for the mirror." Erin and Shaunee burst into laughter, and I sent hateful glares to them.

"That wasn't funny, Erin, at all. That was a horrible comeback. Just damn horrible." I found myself shaking my head in pity at them. If they had something better to do than to say hateful things to me, I'd be surprised.

"It's not our fault," Shaunee began.

"That you're a weak human." Erin finished that sentence, and Shaunee began another one.

"Yeah. Vampyres are much stronger than humans like you,"

"Meaning that we're able to snap you like a twig." They both laughed again, and I decided not to say anything else. They'd just get started again. And I wasn't in the mood. Darius was right next to me, so I had to be lady-like around him, or whatever.

Suddenly, my head felt like it was about to explode. I couldn't see the present anymore. I knew that I was getting a vision, and one was coming into focus right now.

I was feeling tremendous pain. It was stinging pain, like the kind you get when you cut yourself. It was all over me, and I looked, seeing a whole bunch of cuts and bruises all over me. Everywhere I looked, I saw rainbow and black tattoos. They were too familiar, but for some reason, I couldn't tell who I was in this vision.

Something was slashing at me, but I couldn't see what it was. It was too dark surrounding me. There was only a large light that illuminated just me, and there were only shadows around me.

I think I was screaming, but I was in too much pain to know. And suddenly, a powerful voice rang out.

"Stop!" A male voice shouted. The slashing of me stopped. "I told you not to harm the Goddess!" He shouted at the one who was slashing me.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you. But she was-"

"No excuse is acceptable! I told you not to harm her, but you did anyway. You better hope that she's alive." The man who was speaking came forward, and I saw who it was. It was Kalona! He sighed in relief as he caressed my face in his hands and apologized. "I apologize for what my aprentice has done to you. I shall send Aya to allow you to heal quicker. Karissa!" He shouted at her. Karissa! She was the one slashing me?

"Yes...?" Her voice answered fearfully.

"Go find Aya. Tell her that the Goddess must be healed. And when you have done the errand, come see me," he glared at her, and that frightened me, even though he was sure as hell not angry at me. "As for you, Goddess, I wish to serve you."

"Aya? You mean...Zoey?" I found myself weakly responding. Kalona smiled and answered.

"Why, yes, Zoey."

"What is she-?" I started to say, but Kalona interrupted me.

"Shhhh...none of this matters right now. We need to focus on you healing. I will give to you anything that you desire." A smile flashed across his face. I suddenly felt better, and the vision suddenly dissipitated. I was back in the present. And in my room with everyone else.

"Oh my _Goddess_, Aphrodite, are you okay?" Marla rushed to me, tears streaming from her face. She'd never seen me and my visions, so it was obvious she overeacted.

"M-M-Marla," I stuttered. I stared at her in horror, suddenly remembered why the tattoos looked so familiar. "It was you!" Everyone gasped, and Marla's face reflected mine. She was truly afraid.

"Me?"

"Zoey! Something's going to happen! Something really bad's going to happen!" I suddenly screamed.


	8. Heath, Vampyre Fledgling

**Chapter 8: Heath**

I wasn't at the House of Night with Zo. That was freaky, because the last thing I remembered was getting in my truck to drive there. I couldn't tel how Zo felt, because our Imprint has been broken. I couldn't see anything. I think I had something over my eyes, but right when I realized that, the pain came to me. I was in pain. And Zoey wouldn't know. I was freaked.

I began to wonder what was going to happen to me. I mean, come on! It's not like you're going to be calm if you had no idea where the hell you were and you were in pain for unknown reasons. Right in the middle of thinking about if Zoey was okay right now, I could suddenly see. I saw the stupid Kalona guy, with the blindfold that he tore off of my face.

"What do you want?" I snapped. This guy just plain pissed me off.

"Heath. You're Zoey Redbird's human consort, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, you must mean so much to her. So I've captured you. You'll remain here for a while."

"What?!"

"Zoey and her powerful friends will eventually discover your absence, and they'll come straight to me to save you. And they'll bring the New Goddess." He smiled at the last sentence. I glared at him. If my hands and arms weren't tied up, I'd beat the shit out of him.

"They won't fall for it. They're smarter than that. You should know that by now, you stupid immortal freak!"

"Oh...such harsh words."

"I thought you switched sides! You're supposed to be Nyx's Warrior! How could you betray her?"

"I never actually 'switched sides', Heath. I've planned this all along. And this one, here," Karissa stepped forward. "has helped me. Thank you, Karissa." He kissed her lightly, and I was filled with rage. I knew she was supposed to be Marla's roomie. Her best friend.

"What the hell, Karissa! You betrayed us? What the hell do these bad freaks have to offer you that Nyx and the gang can't?"

"Everything! Nyx and Zoey and her friends can't offer me shit! I hate them all!" She bent down to meet my gaze. "But you will help. Unless you want to suddenly be discovered dead."

"I'll do anything to make sure Zoey and them are safe. I'll never help."

"Oh. But I'll make sure Zoey takes the blame. I'll make it all look like you two got in a nasty fight, and that she was tired of you, so she got rid of you once and for all," she sneered.

"NO, KARISSA!" Kalona shouted. "Heath mustn't die. We need him for now to lure Zoey and the New Goddess here. The only assistance we need from him, anyway, is that he stays put...here. Send him to unconscienceness, so he doesn't stir too much." Karissa smiled a bitchy smile, and suddenly, without any movement, blackness clouded everything.

_***_

_ Heath_, a female voice spoke to me_. You are not alone. I am here for you. I'll always be here for you. You are currently unconscience_.

"Who are you?" I called. My voice echoed off the blackness that was nothing. "I'm confused_."_

_ Of course you are, Heath. I am Nyx. I am here to bless you. And to assure you that for now, there is nothing to worry about. Your High Priestess is safe. Zoey is fine. And so are her friends. I am also here to tell you of the New Goddess._

_ Marla Marie Cosme has been renamed. Meaning that she from now shall be referred to as the New Goddess. Her Change has occured extremely early, but she's changed into the ultimate vampyre, the New Goddess. There is a prophecy stating that the Night and Day will collide. I cannot explain to you what this means, but I can tell you that the New Goddess has risen. If she doesn't save the Earth from the combinaton of Night and Day, then it's all over. She needs all the help she can obtain. Normally, another fledgling or vampyre Marks one. But this is a serious event_.

"Nyx? Wow...I get the prophecy thing. But are you saying you're going to Mark me_?"_

_ I am_.

"Sweet_!"_

_ Yes. Anyway, what you need to do will come to you. You will awaken as a fledgling. Do not worry. It may take a while for you to understand what you need to do to get out of here and warn Zoey, but it'll come to you. I promise_.

"Why can't you just tell me what to do?" I asked_._

_ Answers don't just come to you. If someone gives you an answer, it's cheating. I don't believe in cheating. I wish you much luck, Heath Luck. For now, I shall depart. Farewell_.

For a second, I saw her. She looked just like that statue of Mary I saw one time...I forgot when...but she was beautiful. Then it all dissipitated, and I was back into nothing, same as before. Except this time, I knew that I'd wake up as a Vampyre Fledgling. Sweet.


	9. Marla and her fans

**Chapter 9: Marla**

This was all too freaky. I wasn't ready to be a goddess! I couldn't be expected to save the damn world! Zoey's the one with the affinities! Why couldn't she do it-? Why'd there even have to be a stupid prophecy? Why the hell wasn't Karissa here? Why was I hyperventilating???

Oh, yeah...I was in a panic attack. I just didn't understand this one bit! And to make matters worse, if I didn't understand, the world would be destroyed because of it. So I _had_ to understand. I must. It was sunlight right now. I should be getting asleep, but I couldn't...I was way too anxious to sleep. I was fearful of everything. Nearly.

"Hey, Marla." A voice spoke my name from the door. It had been several hours since the rest of them had left my room, so I wondered who it was this time.

"Come in..." I whispered.

"Hey." A guy named Jonathan that I'd seen quite often, but had never once talked to walked in. What the hell was he doing here at this time? It was daylight right now, we were supposed to be asleep, and guys weren't allowed in the girls' dorm right now. I didn't have a problem with Jonathan specifically, being in here. He was really cute. He had pitch black hair that looked like the way that goth guys wore theirs. His bangs covered one of his eyes, and his little crescent was a darker blue than most others' were. I think he was goth, or at least a cute one. He came in and looked a little awkward. "Yeah...I know we barely even talked. Except that time in Dragon's class," and then I really remembered. He had been my partner in fencing. I remembered being really stuttery because he was really really good at it and for a while I thought he flirted with me.

"Oh, yeah. No problem. I remember." I nodded.

"I couldn't sleep. I know, this is really awkward. But I was thinking about that time we were partners in Dragon's class, and I liked talking to you. And I wanted to talk to you again."

"Don't you think it's a little late-early, or whatever-?" I laughed uneasily. I wondered why he didn't gawk at my new marks.

"I suppose you're right. I only wanted to come for a few, though. I came so I could ask you if you wanted to sit with me and a bunch of my friends tomorrow. We could talk then."

"Oh...um...yeah! Okay!" I spoke a little too quickly, and Jonathan stared at me and made me feel really awkward. After that moment, he chuckled a little and turned toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," he whispered and walked out. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise as I lay back down. I stared at the ceiling, and surprisingly, I found myself drifting into sleep mode.

***

I woke up and it took me several minutes to realize that it was Saturday. I remembered that Jonathan had wanted me to sit with him, so I clad myself in purple leggings, a black mini skirt, and a black, v-neck, long-sleeved shirt. I applied my makeup extra carefully, because I wanted Gorgeous Gothic Jon to find me extra attractive, but it wasn't like anyone would notice my makup or sexy clothes. They would definitely stare at my new marks. They were all used to Zoey. But they'd get a whole new thing to get used to. Her marks were all beautiful saphire. Mine were a bunch of different colors.

I ran out into the cold night, not really minding the cold much, and ran straight for the dining hall. I didn't want any of those disgusting, horrible, scary, mutated bird creatures attacking me again. I was so desperate to escape the dangers of the night that I didn't realize I was already at the dining hall until I stopped hyperventilating and found a whole bunch of faces staring my way.

Oh shit...

Zoey rushed up to me suddenly (thank Goddess). "What are you doing, Marla?"

"Jonathan wanted me to sit with him today. And I wasn't thinking, and I said yes."

"Jonathan? Jonathan Cross? The guy who Dragon-"

"Yes. The guy that Dragon paired me up with."

"Oh. Where is he?" I looked around at the audience and found Jonathan's face. He smiled and waved toward me. I smiled back, and a few heads turned to glance toward him. "He's over there." she answered herself.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"Are you sure you're ready for the spotlight?" she asked.

"It's a little late to change my mind, isn't it?" We both looked at the gawking faces of the crowd. I turned away and looked over my shoulder at her. "Plus, Zoey, I have to be ready for everything. I am ready. I'm ready for anything." I walked past the staring faces and sat next to Jonathan.

***

"Hey, Marla!" Jonathan greeted me as I took my place next to him. "I see you've got fans." We looked around. The whole room was silent and everyone stared at me.

"Give her a break would ya?!" Aphrodite shouted. Everyone turned their glances toward her. "Let Marla eat without having to worry about people burning a hole through her with their eyes!" When she said this, a couple of people just made faces and turned back to each other. Conversations rose again and I was, fortunately, no longer the center of attention, although several kids still stared at me. But I ignored them.

"Well, that was awkward." I whispered. "I'm glad you're not like the rest of them."

"Well thank you." I looked around at the booth. The rest of his friends appeared gothic like him. "Oh, these are my friends. Kyle, David, and Aleck." All three of his friends were cute and gothic-looking. Not really hot like Gorgeous Gothic Jon but just cute. They all waggled their eyebrows at me, and Jonathan glared at them. "And they're dumb, too. Try to ignore them."

"Hey gorgeous," said the one whom was named Kyle. "Nice tattoos."

"Hey, Jon, I never knew that you had such good taste in girls. This one here," Aleck jerked his chin in my direction. He never continued the sentence.

"Hey." David simply spoke. I smiled and answered.

"Hey."

"It looks like you have a few extra fans, too..." Jon muttered.

"Yay." I whispered to myself. Jon heard me and glanced at me. He laughed.

"So, name's Marla?" David asked me.

"Yeah."

"Cool." was all he said.

"David's got a girlfriend!" Kyle immaturely sang. We all glared at him. Especially Jonathan.

"Shut the hell up, Kyle!" he snapped.

"I'm just saying. I knew it would piss _you _off." Kyle looked at Jonathan and then me back and forth. "I'm thinking that she's gonna have more than just one number one fan." he waggled his eyebrows at me again. I sighed.

"Should I leave?" I began to feel awkward. I was beginning to think that being surrounded by all these guys who took so much interest in me would start something.

"No! I mean, you don't have to..." Jonathan answered.

"Of course _I _don't." Kyle added.

"Are you kidding?" Aleck chuckled. "I need something that won't burn my eyes to stare at." And that something just happened to be my marks.

David didn't say anything.

"Look, I don't want to go through what Zoey went through before. It would help if you guys would just quit staring at my marks." I began to feel a little irritated.

"We don't care about the damn tattoos. Though they are cool. But we're not like that." David replied.

"I ain't starin' at your tattoos. I'm starin' at _you_," Aleck burst out into laughter.

"Yeah. They're right. In some ways." Jonathan added. "With us, you don't have to worry about our attention being paid to your marks."

"Duh." Kyle blandly stated.

Well, even though two out of these four boys were highly immature, I began to like them all. Especially Jonathan. _Especially _Jonathan.

"Thanks, I guess." I murmured. I looked toward Zoey and the gang's booth. They all looked toward me at the same moment I looked toward them. They waved at me encouragingly. Zoey made a dismissal gesture with her hand, basically saying that I wouldn't have to worry about hurting their feelings. I smiled and mouthed "thanks" and continued talking with "my fans."


	10. Karissa II

**Chapter 10: Karissa**

The plans were going well, I assumed. Zoey's little human consort was held hostage, and soon, she and Marla would be here to save him. And they wouldn't succeed. Kalona and I would be sure of it.

"Karissa!" Kalona called me from the kitchen. I walked in there to see what exactly he wanted. When I did, he wasn't making anything. He just sat there at the large table, and motioned me to sit. I sat at the opposite end of the table, which was really far from him.

"Kalona? You called me?" I asked after a long period of silence.

"I did." he nodded.

"And? What do you want? Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything-"

"Karissa, I want you to do me a special favor."

"Yes?"

"I want you to-actually-I _need _you to make certain that the human Heath Imprints with you, and not Zoey." What the hell? How could he ask that? Heath was madly in love with Zoey, and I didn't even want him to be part of my life. And why the hell would Kalona want Heath to Imprint with me?

"What is this about?" I gasped.

"You'll find out soon enough. Please," he stood up and walked over to where I sat. "please just do what I requested. It would make our victory much easier to achieve." He bent down and kissed me, and then suddenly disappeared right before my eyes.

Marla had her three little boyfriends for nearly two weeks. They all followed her, but everyone could sense that only one guy was eyed by her. Jon. Everyone could tell they were in love. Even her other little boyfriends. They sometimes got really pissed and they'd say a whole bunch of random shit just to make sure they wouldn't even glance at each other. They both were head-over-heels for Marla, also. Well, at least she didn't hit on all three of them like Zoey. But I still hated them both.

I wasn't jealous or anything! I had Kalona attracted to me! Or whatever...

I finally stood up from the table after my daze from Kalona's kiss and walked downstairs to the basement. It was huge. It was completely underground, of course, and it stretched far from the upper part of the house. The basement was like another building. I walked toward the lamplight that indicated Heath's location in the basement. What was weird was that I could no longer smell his human blood. It had gone from wrong, Imprinted-scenting blood (from his Imprint with Zoey) to the sweet, regular human blood, and now it was nothing. In replacement of his human blood, I sensed the presence of a fledgling.

"Who's here?!" I shouted. My voice echoed off the walls. Nobody replied. "I know you're here! I sense you!" I called again. "Heath?!"

"What...what the hell do you want?" a weak voice called from across the light. I looked to the direction of his weak voice. He sat there in the light, looking very gross and sweaty and weak.

"There you are. Listen, Heath..." his head was bent down, his hair covering his forehead and eyes. "...Heath."

"What?" he whispered.

"You look weak."

"So? Of course I am. You tied me up here. What the hell do you expect?" His voice became more and more fierce.

"I-I need something from you, Heath."

"I'm not giving you anything!" He suddenly shouted. He never lifted his head up, or even looked at me. I was starting to get pissed, but yelling back at him wouldn't help.

"Heath. It's for a purpose. I-I need your blood. I know, it's dumb, but Kalona wants it, and he says if you don't give it, then Zoey dies."

"He's not going to do shit to Zoey!" He shouted once more.

"Well, he is a powerful immortal, Heath. He can do just about anything. Zoey is powerful, too, but...Kalona has outsmarted her way too many times in order for someone to think that she would have any chance against him."

"Bull sh-"

"You do what she says, Heath..." Kalona stepped out from the darkness. "Share your blood with Karissa."

"No!"

"You dare reject my demand?!" Kalona stepped right up to him and grabbed his head with both his hands. He tilted Heath's head up so his whole face showed in the light. "Just as I thought. A fledgling. Nyx has, indeed, blessed you."

"And?" I asked.

"...and that means she knows of my actions. She knows I'm still against her. This could slow everything down, Karissa." He pulled a sharp, silver knife from his pocket. "But...this needs to be done..." he lightly traced the knife along Heath's jaw, until he found a vein below it. Kalona sliced the knife lightly along the vein and liquid scarlet oozed out of the fresh cut. The scent of the fledgling from before hit me right there. How could I have been so stupid. "Drink it, Karissa." He demanded.

"I-I-"

"It has to be done!" he roared. He tilted Heath's head up just a little more as the blood flowed down his neck and onto his shirt. I was too afraid to deny Kalona, so I bent down and pressed my lips to the wound. I didn't want any of the sexual shit that came from this. But I began to drink from the wound, and it happened, but somehow, I resisted to acting like a ho. So I just drank, and Heath was too busy feeling angry that he didn't...wait...

Heath was angry...I could feel it...

It happened! I was Imprinted with Heath!

"It has happened, Karissa." I managed to step away from Heath; as did Kalona. "You are now Imprinted with him. But he cannot leave now, for he is still of use to us." Kalona walked back into the darkness of the basement, and suddenly, pressure was lifted.

"So...we're Imprinted...this is what Kalona wanted."

"I don't care. Just...go."

"You won't demand anything of me, Heath!" I suddenly shouted. "I hate this, too! Deal with it! If I even had a chance of fighting off Kalona, I wouldn't have fed from you at all!"

"I don't care!" I could feel his rage. His rage made me angry. I was just as angry as he was. "This is your first time being Imprinted. I was Imprinted with Zoey twice! I hate being Imprinted with anyone other than her!"

"Whatever. I can keep going about how much I hate this, too all damn night, but I don't have all night to sit here and argue with you. I would be wasting my time." I walked away from there and stomped back up the stairs to go to sleep.


End file.
